


affectionate kisses

by winteranemone



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteranemone/pseuds/winteranemone
Summary: Chikage is being touchy, Hisoka lets him do so. A lot of fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 31





	affectionate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something after a while of hiatus, so forgive me if the plot isn't that coherent. I hope everyone who likes this pair will enjoy reading this. Thank you for the attention.
> 
> ~ regina ~

It is not exactly known why Hisoka decided to come to this apartment even though it's dangerous for him to do so. But, Chikage looks like he doesn't really mind that.

After finishing the work and taking turns for using the bathroom, both of them are comfortably sitting on the large bed. Hisoka is munching on chocolate marshmallows as he converses with the other. Before that, though, Chikage got teased for 'having emergency supplies' in the apartment.

It's just a normal bonding session where both of them talk about a lot of topics and occasionally tease each other... until the shorter man realizes something.

That large hand is inching closer to his own hand.

Wanting to tease the other even more, he decides to hold it gently. The radiating warmth is totally welcomed ー besides that, he gets to see a flustered look on that face.

Before he can say any more words, though, Hisoka soon finds himself lying on the bed with Chikage hovering above him. He blinks.

"...Chikage?"  
"......sorry, I reacted by reflex."  
"No, it's okay. You just surprised me."  
"Ah, Hisoka, can I... touch you?"  
"What do you mean by..."

Reflected in his eyes is an awkward-looking man with slightly red cheeks. It's rare to see Chikage like this... While swallowing his saliva, Hisoka gives a small nod. He trusts him, after all.

"...just be gentle."  
"I won't do anything weird, geez. Then, excuse me."

With silver bangs brushed aside, he closes his eyes just as the other starts pecking his forehead. The gesture feels comfortable at first, but as the kisses gradually trail down to his nose and cheeks, he starts to experience something else.

Every peck is accompanied with affection. The hand that he held earlier has already entangled their fingers together. Everything feels strangely intimate...

"Chikage... nn, stop..."  
"Sorry," the owner of said name pulls back, "Do you feel uncomfortable?"  
"No... I just feel like I'm about to explode..."

Knowing that the other is affected tugs at Chikage's heart strings. He has been holding back from giving him affection until earlier, and it bore fruit ー the sight of Hisoka's completely flushed face is really adorable.

"My face feels hot... and my heart is beating fast..."  
"You sound embarrassed."  
"Don't say that out loud..."  
"Haha, sorry for that. I'll let you calm down."

The taller man holds him close, burying his face in the neck and letting the other curl his arms around his back. He can hear a synchronized sound of rapid heartbeats and smell something sweet on the other's skin.

Hisoka smells like hot milk.  
It's not his favorite smell, but Chikage finds himself calming down while inhaling it.

Before he can do anything else, he feels a pair of lips pressed against his head. He looks up with a small frown to see a smug-looking person.

"Mm, payback~"  
"I didn't ask you to do that."  
"But I want to. Is it wrong?"  
"Not really..."  
"....you're blushing."  
"Shut up."

Hisoka moves his arms to cup Chikage's cheeks. He brings their faces closer, kissing his lips with rarely-shown affection. Afterwards, he pulls back with a faint smile.

"Chikage... I really love you."

ーーー

Hours later, they are cuddled up and being comfortable on the bed. With gentle strokes on his hair while listening to steady heartbeats, the shorter man is getting drowsy.

"Nn... I'm sleepy..."  
"Go to sleep, then."  
"Will you sleep with me...?"  
"Of course. I'm here, I won't leave you until morning comes."  
"Okay, then..." he yawns, "Good night..."

After making sure that Hisoka is asleep, Chikage kisses his head and cuddles him closer. He whispers of an affectionate sentence before sleep claims his mind too.

"I love you too... Hisoka."


End file.
